User talk:MuppetDude
Elmo and Telly segment Hey, Epidodio 1001 features a segment where Telly rushes to Elmo, nervous of something and Elmo quickly explains something to the viewer and Telly faints, then Elmo shows him the correct way of fainting. Do you know what the segment is about? The V-me guides claim they explain what "welcome" means, but I'm not sure. Maybe this picture will help. - Oscarfan 19:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Video list Hey, just a thought about the list -- We should alphabetize "The" the way that you normally do it -- "The Disco Song" under Disco, "The Busby Twins" under B... -- Danny (talk) 19:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :I thought about that, too, but I was hoping to list segments the same way the video player does. There were a number of times that I coulnd't figure out how to order some segments based on their symbols (such as segments that start with "A: Apple" as opposed to "A-Apple"), so I followed the list on their site. It made things much more easier, plus its easier to add the hundreds of video links that way, by just going down the list they have (and discover a few that I may have missed). -- MuppetDude 19:50, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, that makes sense while you're constructing the page. When you're done with all the heavy lifting, I'd like to reorder it, cause I think readers will be looking under D for Disco Song. But we can wait on that until you're done making the list. Does that sound cool? -- Danny (talk) 23:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sure. -- MuppetDude 23:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sesame Street Video Player Yay, it's awesome to see you working on the Sandbox:Sesame Street Video Player: Classic Clips! That'll be so helpful...... -- Danny (talk) 17:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I've finally got around to it. During a visit to the library, the Internet was down so I couldn't work on the Wiki, and I started organizing the list instead. I'm hoping that it won't be so long that we can't add links to the videos. If you have any suggestions or ideas, let me know on the page's talk page. -- MuppetDude 17:35, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Can we link directly to the videos? I didn't know that. I think that would be helpful if we can do it -- if the page gets too long, I guess we could split it into parts... -- Danny (talk) 17:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::Guille set up some templates that allow access to videos, simliar to YouTube. But how can we break up the list further? It's already separated into two lists (Classic Clips and "Current Clips"), then alphabetically. -- MuppetDude 17:57, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, the total number of videos I've found is about 2,860!! -- MuppetDude 18:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::I've now begun adding links to videos. What do you think? -- MuppetDude 18:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow, that's unbelievable! The links to the videos are fantastic -- this is a huge step forward. Now that we've got all these links, it'll be a lot easier for people to add those links to the pages -- so we can link directly to the video, rather than just having "Sesamestreet.org" under Online releases. I love it! ::::I think if we need to break up the page, we could just split up the alphabet -- A-F on one page, G-M on another, etc. We could set up a row of buttons at the top and bottom of the pages to help people navigate between pages; that's easy to do. This is fantastic; you've done so much work on this! -- Danny (talk) 18:17, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm very proud of it; it's my Everest! And I really love the idea of breaking it down further. But to be honest, I'm hoping that no one else will start adding videos until the pages are fully fleshed out; it would be a lot easier since I've already got the full list (as do you). Should I stake a claim on the pages? -- MuppetDude 18:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, sorry -- I meant it'll be easy for people to add links to the individual song pages. Like, now that you've got the listing for "A Boy from Indiana", somebody can easily copy the link over to the "Boy from Indiana" page. This is going to be a really good central resource that can enrich a whole bunch of other pages. ::::Don't worry about people adding to the list right now -- I think you've got a lock on that. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::Do you know what's wrong with the list? Only the number 1 is listed beside every clip. -- MuppetDude 18:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, some more classic clips have been added to the site. I don't know if you are aware of this (I wasn't until christmas), but when viewing video clips, ther eis something you can click on showing certain videos to scroll down to. The website alwasy lsits "related videos", but you can click on something leading to "songs", "most popular" (unfortunately, it appears that onyl one classic clip is included there), and "recently added", showing things that have been added recently. I found some classic clips in that section, including "Life Without Bert" and "Can You Tell Me How To Get To Yellowstone Park?" --Minor muppetz 14:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the tip! -- MuppetDude 14:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey, do you want to move the Classic Clips 2 page out of the Sandbox and onto a real page? It's a great list; I don't think there's a reason to leave it in Sandbox anymore..... -- Danny (talk) 18:40, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Definitely. I salvaged whatever I could from the original video player page onto Sesamestreet.org, so you might want to check out if there's anything else worth noting there. Plus, maybe it'll encourage others to add links to videos. -- MuppetDude 18:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Unable to edit? Hi, Tony -- I saw your summary about being unable to edit some pages... What pages are you having trouble with? Let me know what's up -- if it's a bug, I can see about getting it fixed. -- Danny (talk) 19:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :It happens on and off. I couldn't edit Rap (number segments) just now, but I did when I refreshed it. When I can't edit, the page says that CLamathana had used my IP address. -- MuppetDude 19:29, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, shoot. Let me check it out and see what's up... -- Danny (talk) 19:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I've looked... You and CLamanatha are both on floating IPs, but they're totally different addresses. I've seen a bug like this before with blocked users -- I'll report it and try to get it fixed right away. I don't really understand it myself, but it's something about the system assigning the same IP to multiple users. It's nothing to do with you specifically. :::Anyway, I'm glad that you're still able to edit most of the time... I'll keep you posted on what I find out, and please let me know how it's going for you. I'm sure that if this is happening to you, it's happening to other folks too, here and on other wikis. -- Danny (talk) 19:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I talked to some folks -- there was a similar bug that got fixed this morning, and you might have gotten caught in that. I just unblocked CLamanatha and the IPs, and reblocked -- so hopefully that clears up the problem for you. Let me know if you get blocked again; I want to make sure that we've fixed it! -- Danny (talk) 19:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Plaza Sesamo episodes Hey, do have an idea of how to figure out the episode numbers for the Plaza Sesamo episodes? A couple of ideas here posted here, but I don't think it's working - Oscarfan 15:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Your help would also be helpful here as well. - Oscarfan 15:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Recent Episode Additions I've noticed that you've recently added a few episode pages, but they only list a few segments, and don't mention any kind of street plot. Are these guides taken from incomplete copies, or something else? I've read that the CTW Archives only include program guides up to season 12 (unless maybe more have been added, or found). --Minor muppetz 17:05, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :They come from a number of posts from rjschex from Muppet Central, where he listed highlights from the episodes he has (over 100). While we don't usually post information from fan forums, several episodes on the Wiki have confirmed that they are legitimate. -- MuppetDude 17:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Jane Snuffleupagus Did the character have Snuffy's exact voice, or did Martin change it even slightly? -- Zanimum 19:28, 19 December 2008 (UTC) : The voice was a little higher than Snuffy's. -- MuppetDude 19:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks! -- Zanimum 15:50, 23 December 2008 (UTC) 1986 Love Stamp Hi Tony: I notice your edit of the Love Stamp page this morning. I'm intensely interested in Sesame Street and Muppets philately (yes, I've seen the Postage Stamps page, and there are a couple of Cayman Island stamps missing that I've been meaning to add), and I was wondering where I could view the Sesame Street episode you referenced? Is this available at the CTW archives at UMDCP? Also, would you know where the image of Henson and Rowlf on the Love Stamp page came from? It was uploaded by Danny, but he doesn't remember from where.— User:Tom (talk) 15:59, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :The UMDCP? I'm not sure what that is, but I don't think the University has a film archive. And I can't find any video of it on SS's video site or on Youtube. :As for the stamp picture, I've only seen that used on encyclopedias made for computers, but I haven't used those in years. -- MuppetDude 16:03, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::UMDCP = University of Maryland College Park (http://www.lib.umd.edu/NPBA/papers/ctw.html). I guess I assumed that the Sesame Street episode descriptions were somehow accessed through the CTW archives at the UMDCP library. If this is not the case, where do they come from? Also, I'm not sure what you meant when you wrote "...I've only seen that used on encyclopedias made for computers...". Do you mean that you saw the image at right on a CD-ROM-based encyclopedia?— User:Tom (talk) 19:19, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, on CD-ROM. And the page on the University of Maryland explains where the CTW archive papers come from. Danny's been posting some scans from his collection and I've been posting episode info whenever I can. -- MuppetDude 19:23, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Yes, looking closely at the CTW archives page, there is no mention of film. I just find it fascinating that there are three separate (yet almost certainly interrelated) connections between Jim Henson and this stamp.— User:Tom (talk) 20:12, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Color SS pictures Hi, Tony! I noticed your edit summary where you said that a color picture of the Season 8 SS cast was available. Were you talking about the Life pictures on Google? I couldn't find it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :No. Danny had a color version uploaded after I uploaded my black and white one. -- MuppetDude 13:53, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome! I've loved that picture for years, but I've never seen it in color before! -- Ken (talk) 06:10, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help! That image does look much better smaller. :) Puzzles Hi Tony -- The Whitman puzzles that you uploaded are fantastic! It's awesome to see such clear, bright pics. Yay! -- Danny (talk) 21:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :No prob. As soon as I saw them on eBay, I had to get the pics for the Wiki. -- MuppetDude 21:13, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Rubber Duckie on Plaza Sesamo Canta I've been adding Plaza Sesamo Canta to the video release sections of various song pages for songs that are on the video, and I was wodnering, which version of "Rubber Duckie" is included? Or you could edit the "Rubber Duckie" page. --Minor muppetz 21:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :It was the season 2 version. -- MuppetDude 21:04, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Archive *Tony's User Talk Archive